Alls Fair
by Nytemiste
Summary: A momentary glimpse behind the scenes of a contest between the devious twins and the lord of the Host Club, Tamaki.


Title: Alls Fair...

Author: Nytemiste

Series: Ouran High Host Club

Characters: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

* * *

**Alls Fair...**

It was perfect. Glancing back at the photograph, Hikaru compared every detail of the garment in his hand. A simple spaghetti strapped 'A' line garment that would drape loosely to the upper thigh when worn. The soft fabric was a vivid shade of pink, otherwise, it lacked any of the cute feminine embellishments that most girls would have preferred. But then the girl wearing the original in the photograph was no ordinary girl. 'Still, there's something about it that's just so... cute on her. Haruhi. What is it-'

"Well?"

His brother's familiar voice broke through Hikaru's thoughts, tearing his attention away from the objects he held. In response he nodded, a calculating grin seeping onto his face in an attempt to hide his previous unspoken musings. "It looks just like it. A perfect match. We'll win for sure."

The contest had been born out of sheer inspiration. A boring stretch of time in the third music room while their 'lord' tried to conjure up another hair brained idea to entertain the host club's clientele. Tamaki's animated voice was ranting off various possibilities, although to be perfectly honest, Hikaru hadn't been paying any attention. 'Ayah... booooooooring! Why won't he shut up already?' Stretched out on one of the plush couches and leaning against his twin, he immersed himself in another game on his nintendo ds in an attempt to tune the noise out.

It was only when he felt his brother's attention shift that he looked up from his game and rejoined the conversation. "A scavenger hunt, my lord?" they spoke in perfect unison, one of the perks to having an identical twin. It was then that the Hitachiin brothers shared a meaningful look as the opportunity for a different kind of contest began to grow.

'Now THIS could be interesting. What better way to liven things up than to get under his skin and bug the hell out of him? He's so much more FUN when we get to play with him like that. And so easy with what a sucker he is for her... he's just so obvious! How irritating...' Shoving his own emotions brutally back into the back of his mind, he focused instead on the fun that could be had by stirring things up.

In a blur of motion they crossed the room, mirror images of each other as they slid to either side of the host club King. "You know..." Hikaru being the elder brother, and often the instigator of their plans, casually leaned against Tamaki's chair. "I hear Haruhi's rather fond of challenges like this."

It was sad how easily their 'lord' could be baited into their schemes. Yet, there it was, their Senpai's eyes lighting up as if they'd just presented him with the key's to her heart. As if Hikaru would ever do such a thing...

Pausing to allow his brother to lay out the bait, Hikaru's mind was racing to the next step. Without a pause Kaoru chimed in, "Ah, that's right! But aren't games like this best if people are put into teams?"

Not allowing Tamaki a moment to think, Hikaru nodded in agreement. "That being the case, we'll take Haruhi."

Of course that hadn't gone over very well with their leader... but with carefully crafted negotiations, they soon enough had him agreeing to a simple contest to decide the situation. It was devilishly clever... a secret scavenger hunt of their own, with only one item on the list. An article of clothing from the unwitting target with the best item winning the contest.

Back in their room, they carefully folded their 'prize' and packed it away to present to their opponent the next day. Kaoru paused slightly, and gave his brother a look of unease. "Hikaru... do you think that this time he'll realize?"

"Hm?" Hikaru looked into his mirror image, stopping to let the possibility filter through his mind. Concern spread between the twins, a shared empathy of the consequences of their actions weighing heavily in the air.

The clock by the nightstand ticked softly, the only sound emanating through the tension built by that one single question.

"Tamaki?" The corner of Hikaru's mouth twitched. "BWAH-HAHA-HAHA!!!!!" Collapsing on each other in hysterical laughter it took awhile before they could get their bearings. "Ha... ha...! Kaoru!!! You're killing me!!! Our great lord..." He snickered as he struggled to catch his breath... "realizing!!!"

Laughing he clutched at his bruised ribs, 'Man... that never gets old! Oh, my sides! Ow ow....'

Throughout their lives, the twins had had one indisputable opinion of the people in the world around them. And that was that it was full of idiots. But the one thing they could both begrudgingly agree to, was that Tamaki, as much of a fool that he was... he was precisely the right kind of idiot to make their lives more complete.

~Finis


End file.
